Dawn of the Coven
Assault on the Ninth Division With a wave of his hand and a single spoken word, Kazuya cremated a veiled member of the Kidō Corps with a wave of golden flames, before he whirled around just in time to fend off a mighty assault from his main adversary, a tall man clad in billowing red robes. He recognized this man as Eijiro Umegashi, a high-ranking member of the Yorutai Division and someone he'd once fought alongside in bringing rogue Shinigami to justice, yet here they were, interlocked in a dance of death. Kazuya stood facing his opponent in the middle of a large multi-layered barrier that had been erected around him to confine his movement, while veiled spellcasters maintained the spell from the outside, ensuring that the Captain of the Ninth Division could not escape his predicament. His former companions in the Corps knew all of his strengths and weaknesses and they'd set their sights on removing him from the equation altogether. Inbetween the two men the space convulsed, groaned and burst into multi-colored flames that struggled against one another, whirling and fanning themselves into towering infernos of yellow, red and blue, as both Kazuya and Eijiro struggled to exert their control over the noble art and use it to annihilate the other. By this point both of them had suffered heavy injuries, Kazuya's Shikai had been broken and bodies littered the ground all around them, most of them members of the Kidō Corps that the Captain had struck down to defend his subordinates. He could tell he was growing gradually more desperate, several members of his Division had already fallen in battle and each death shook him to the core, it was all Kazuya could do to not scream in rage, all he could do to maintain his cool even under this terrible betrayal. Most of the fallen had been idealistic new recruits who'd just begun their Shinigami career, they'd been eviscerated by bolts of lightning, burned to death with arcane flames and crushed by conjured slabs of stone. Most of them never even had the chance to draw their Zanpakuto, he'd ordered Hisagi to watch over the new recruits rather than assist him in battle, ensuring that their numbers didn't dwindle anymore than they already had. Kazuya was expendable, but the young Shinigami in his Division were the future of Soul Society and of utmost importance. Shūhei-san, please protect them in my place. The other officers had been given the same order, they were to defend themselves and their subordinates to the best of their ability, while their Captain shouldered the brunt of their assault and aimed to fight off as many of them as possible. In this endeavour he'd been successful, but although many enemies had been brought down, Kazuya had suffered injuries of his own in the meantime, his chest was charred from arcane flames, and his shoulder was partially frozen solid, he was also bleeding profusely from numerous deep cuts and gashes produced by Eijiro's skillful use of . Drawing a deep breath, Kazuya issued the powers of Kidō into motion, manifesting as whirling twisters of golden flames that encircled and entrapped his adversary, with elaborate hand gestures he directed the spell unto completion, as he sought to swiftly annihilate his target and join up with officers to drive the enemy off, but that was when he heard a chuckle and a voice chanting within the fiery maelstrom. "O burning child, murderer in the womb; to thee I extend my hand, a fathers grief, your mothers scream -- the river that boils in blood, I beseech thine return, Kagutsuchi. Hadō #54. Haien!" Before his eyes, Kazuya's flames were completely subsumed into Eijiro's spell, which erupted in the form of a massive violet conflagration that slithered across the ground towards the Captain, with a notably hint of desperation in his voice, the Kidō Specialist summoned most of his power to mount a defense, then the spell struck him. Flames with such impossible intensity that they were rumored capable of incinerating time itself washed over Kazuya's form and spread throughout the entire courtyard, incinerating all and everything they struck upon impact and setting the entire region ablaze, the immense heat causing trees and woodlands in the surorunding area to spontaneously catch fire. Eijiro had given his life in pursuit of whatever goals the Corps had, and it was an appropriate sacrifice for when the spell died away, the Captain of the Ninth Division fell onto his side, both of his arms and most of his legs incinerated, the rest of his body had been charred almost beyond recognition. He could feel no pain, for there was hardly enough left of him to do so. But he still had enough strength to speak, although he doubted anyone would hear him under these circumstances, he assumed this would be it for him, and he'd say his parting words even if there were no one around to hear them. "I'm sorry, Keiichi.. I don't think I'll get the chance to visit that bar of yours. Kenji, please forgive your dumb teacher. Shūhei.. you are now the acting Captain of the Ninth Division, and great-grandfather... thanks for your companionship all these years." He'd been able to shuffle around so that he faced the barracks of the Ninth Division, even in his sorry state. It had fared little better from the blast than he had, and its roofs and walls were aflame with the violet fires of Haien, and so was the previously radiant courtyard of his Division, which had been reduced to a burning battlefield. All bodies of Shinigami and Kidō users alike were gone, for Haien had cremated all organic matter within its reach... purged the place clean of life and waste. But Kazuya simply smiled, for he had the utmost confidence in his officers, even as he waited for his bane to find him. And there she was. The shroud of subsided to unveil her supple form as she was walking toward the severely wounded Captain at a measured pace. Clad in a form-fitting robe and with the lower part of her face concealed by a bandana, her cold green eyes piercing the young man in front of her. Kazumi Takeda, Vice Kidō Chief and Commander of the dreaded Night Corps. A veteran of a hundred years, the slayer of many a dissenter and rogue mage. Hard-working, skilled and cunning, yet still inferior to that accursed prodigy. The Kidō genius who was famous amongst both the Kidō Corps and the Gotei 13. She envied him, despised him, respected him. Always the cold-hearted professional, in that particular case she felt a modicum of contentment, however. It just so happened that he stood in the way of the Kidō Corps' newfound goal, and she was there to deal the fatal blow. How unfortunate. How... satisfying. She let a smirk appear on her face. Not that anyone could see. "Noble to the end, Captain Kazuya Kuchiki", she addressed him calmly. "I bid you farewell." Without a warning, two orbs of condensed spiritual energy manifested beside her. One like a ball of tar suspended in the air, the other similar to a miniature white star. Their existence was short-lived, for they began to mingle almost immediately in order to form a single, grey orb. "Hakubomajutsu", announced Kazumi with her arms now outstretched toward the Captain. "Kogarashi Maisōshiki." With the fingers of her hands forming an "o" shape she cast a gleaming circle to enclose her target. There was a tremor, and a shockwave. Enormous forces swelled and swirled about him as four ethereal pillars emerged from the ground. The maelstrom of tangible forces aggravated in consequence, to the point it seemed to contort the fabric of reality within the formation. With a protracted shriek that ended in one final, defeaning roar, an enormous whirlwind rose toward the sky only to vanish without a trace. All that was left amidst the pillars, was a grave. ---- On the other side of the compound, Aiken had followed his grandson — his captain's — orders faithfully. Perhaps it was due to his ailing reiryoku or his age, but the elderly Kuchiki had been nonetheless relegated to assisting in the defense of the rear. Himself and two others did the bulk of the fighting, 8th Seat Kō Madurame and 12th Seat Isuzu Ichikaku were his stalwart companions. Their small numbers had done them no harm, as the Ninth Division barracks found its cramped halls filled with the bodies of the Kidō Corps membership. They had unerringly fulfilled their purpose and not a single unseated officer in their protection had suffered so much as a glancing blow. The three of them had taken it all, magical cascades of frost, wind, and fire. Cuts, gashes, burns and all else marred their battle hardened bodies, but as they saw it, it was an easy price to pay to ensure the safety of their charges. Before they could bask in celebration however, that was when it hit them. No greater sense of despair than to feel their senses lose such a powerful presence. The reiryoku of Kazuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Ninth Division, had disappeared, and all of them to a man knew exactly what that meant. The satisfaction of survival and victory ripped itself from them in an instant as they found themselves awash in despair. "Kazuya...", muttered the wizened Kuchiki as that fact dawned on him. Blow for blow he could withstand just as much as his contemporaries despite his many wounds and diminished health, but a sensation such as that, the impact of one of his grandsons fading before him, it was an unbearable pain. His heart tightened in his chest and not long after he collapsed. "Aiken? Aiken!", yelled Kō over and over, many of the Ninth Division's members rushing to his assistance, but what happened after that Aiken couldn't say for his vision turned to a haze and his hearing muddied intensely... ---- Megumi admired the spellcraft of Kazumi, as was frequently the case, she was truly an exemplary user of Kidō, worthy of respect. The corners of her mouth extended into a wide smile as she felt the spiritual power of her estranged cousin fade to nothing, a fitting end to a man who'd spent his entire life riding on the fact that that he was born into the main household of her former clan. She assumed that her friend and colleague had enjoyed extinquishing his light immensely, she knew well the ire that her late cousin inspired in senior members of the Kidō Corps during his tenure there. Kazuya had been their objective here, his knowledge of magic and their organization at large was too extensive to allow him to live, some considered it an unfortunate necessity, but Megumi considered it an enjoyable bonus. With their objective complete, Megumi would under ordinary circumstances have made her way to meet up with the other woman, celebrating their victory. But unfortunately, she found herself surrounded at the present moment, by angry Shinigami of the Ninth Division, no doubt eager to avenge the death of their Captain. Megumi saw no reason to let them live. A tiny blue spark took form at the tip of Megumi's finger, before it gathered in intensity shot forth with great speed, she'd always had a fondness for lightning spells, in particular. In mid-air the single bolt of lightning split into several branches that streaked through the air, sneaking past the Shinigamis defenses and puncturing their hearts in short order, sending them all tumbling to the ground at once. Only one remained standing, for he'd been able to predict the attack and deflect it with a masterful show of swordsmanship, Megumi recognized him immediately, and her at first surprised expression turned into a small grin. "So, the little bagworm has crawled out of his nest, hasn't he, Takeji-san? I know all about the shame you caused your clan for your lack of skill within the noble art. I shall remedy that." He charged her, his swordplay certainly far beyond what would be expected of an officer of his standing, yet even so each attack was blocked by a spontaneously erected wall of energy. Megumi enjoyed humiliating swordsmen before she killed them, to prove the supremacy of Kidō above all other disciplines. Once she was satisfied with his growing frustration, she silently cast the spell . Ten blueish-white thinner than usual poles of energy manifested around her as she stretched out her hand and commanded them to surge forwards. Rather than using it to restrain the man however she directed them all at his vital areas, which they struck with unerring precision at this close a range.. with a gasp he was crucified by them against a nearby wall, a reminder of the gruesome imagination of a Kidō Master of her caliber. With her work complete, she turned around and began to walk away to meet up with her allies. It was devastation pure and simple: no other word could convey the horrors that Kenji was now witnessing. His comrades -- men and women who had gathered together under Kazuya -- lay strewn about the floors or draped over walls, and most where burned so horrifically he'd wager the Kan in his pocket that it would require dental records just to identify the bodies. Some had even been driven into the ground so hard that the cobblestones where littered everywhere! If it hadn't been for Lieutenant Hisagi's order Kenji likely would have died alongside his Captain -- something he still hadn't properly processed -- and as such he was watching the horrors unfold from within the grounds of the Ninth Division's barracks. The tell-tale stream of masterfully controlled lightning Kidō blitzing across the sky and forking off in countless different directions caught his eye and, apparently, that of Hisagi as well. The Lieutenant nodded and with a leap Kenji's Zanpakutō flashed free of its sheath as the man declared aloud, "Strike, Aoi Inazuma!". Twin medium-sized blades with three fang-like protrusions along its length formed, with a connecting chain at their respective base. Into the air Kenji flash-stepped, right until he could almost touch the lightning spell in use, and the second he was he struck the stream with his right-hand blade! That particular stream, which had threatened to fork down into the barracks proper, was fed directly into Kenji's blade. The force cycled down the blade and through the connecting rope, which was subsequently channelled directly to the blade in his left hand. And that was when he saw it. And a piece of him died. Takeji Yatsunishi's broken body and the woman walking away from him. Kenji had no way of knowing that she was the source of the lightning spell; just as he had to no way of knowing the difference in their skills. His usual thought process wasn't exactly working right now, after all. All he could see was his friend's broken body. Kenji narrowed his eyes, transferred his own spiritual power to the lightning still coursing through Aoi Inazuma, and roared his battle cry even as Hisagi shouted from below. Kenji didn't hear him. "For that... you die!" What was loosed from Aoi Inazuma could only be described as a beam of the purest blue that crackled majestically, and it was heading right for Takeji's retreating killer. "Seitennohekireki!" The air snapped and crackled as the beam of lightning streaked towards the sorceress, but her response was swift as she spun around on her heels, a single hand already raised in anticipation of the incoming attack and a word of command upon her lips. "Byakurai!" No spell manifested this time as it had before, but the Seitennohekireki struck the palm of Megumi's hand and then scattered into numerous thunderous fragments of reishi, like the pieces of a shattered mirror. Among the Kidō Corps, her talents within lightning magic were widely recognized, and she would not be outdone by some nameless whelp. Yet she found herself impressed with his ingenuity if nothing else, but even if he had succeeded in earning her praise, he'd desecrated her handiwork as a master of the noble art, and that was a crime that could not go unanswered. She narrowed her eyes at Kenji as she spoke, with a voice like velvet-draped steel. "You dare to use my own spells against me, you crawling little earthworm? Fine then, I shall make you regret this insolence!" Megumi made a flourish of her hands as the scattered pieces of electrified reishi were rewoven into seven long javelins of white lightning, hovering in place above her and aimed at Kenji Hiroshi. She snapped her fingers, and the javelins shot forth in the same instant. Each of the projectiles were focused blasts of the byakurai spell, honed to perfection and with a speed that far surpassed that of her earlier spellwork, being extremely difficult to track by the naked eye alone, like transient flashes of blue light. She knew that he'd turned her magic against her somehow, for she'd felt the presence of her own energy within his attack, but since she didn't know how she sought to minimize his chances by attempting to kill him faster than he might react. To further complicate matters for the poor guy, she had the javelins fire in a slightly uneven pattern, so that they would not strike all at once, but rather pierce him in immediate succession if they did succeed in finding their mark, potentially causing him to miss a crucial timing in his defenses. For as a former member of the Yorutai, Megumi had long since perfected the art of killing someone exclusively through Kidō. "Huh, that usually works." Of course the moment he thought this a realisation donned on Kenji; he was, for lack of a better description, backed into a corner. That Seitennohekireki had been one of the strongest he'd ever fired, which was a testament to his opposition he supposed. But still it wasn't as if he didn't have options. It was good for him that his opposition was using lightning spells -- in fact, it was probably the only thing he had going for him at the moment. As the woman cancelled out and subsequently rewove her spell Kenji actually smiled! "I need to get close to her. And I know just the way." What Kenji did next looked incredibly stupid to anyone who happened to be watching. It appeared that only Hisagi caught on to his 3rd Seats intentions, and the slow shaking of his head showed clearly what he thought of his plan. For Kenji threw out his arms and summoned around himself a series of shields, which formed something like a cocoon around him. Of course this could only be called a futile attempt to stall for time, for even as his shields stopped the initial wave of electrical javelins, the rest came slamming against his wards! And they shattered like glass. Kenji, however, did not move a hairsbreadth. Bravery -- or stupidity -- could be a damning thing. He threw his arms out as if he where beckoning the javelins, and braced himself for impact! He didn't know how many pierced his skin -- the pain was enough to almost knock him unconscious outright -- and to be honest he didn't care. He staggered forward, looking more like a pin cushion than a man, and blood soaked through his clothing. "So, you are going to use it." Hisagi whispered. "You won't even have a minute, Kenji." Hisagi tightened his grip on Kazeshini. "I'll give you that one minute." But Kenji did not fall. "You made a mistake." Kenji declared loudly as his crimson gaze met his opponents. "Let me show you what happens when you hit me with lightning." As he spoke the words the javelins lodged in his body began to lose their entire composition, even as the energy coating them entered Kenji's body. Aoi Inazuma could absorb natural and unnatural sources of lightning and electricity, and recycle that power through Kenji in the form of a loop. This served to increase his natural abilities and desensitise his body but when hit by particularly potent sources -- and damn did he feel the potency! -- Kenji could force himself into a state that was called "Raijin". Instinct took over and with an accelerated flash-step far beyond what he was capable of usually, Kenji closed the distance, and slid along the ground towards the woman. He was a swordsman; one whose skills where honed in the halls of the 11th Division under the watchful eye of . As Kenji continued to slide towards her Aoi Inazuma sliced through the air right towards Megumi's left-hand side! Megumi's eyes widened in surprise at the boys skillful use of the art, to be able to cast even a low-level spell such as Enkosen silently was an exceptionally rare feat. Although she suspected it had greatly weakened his defenses to the point that they provided only basic protection, even so, to her eyes she could safely say that the boy was inches away from being classified as a Kidō Master, at least what passed as such amongst the magically illiterate of the Gotei. When Kenji stepped forward, galvanized by her lightning she made a mental note of the phenomenon, it would serve them well to have this much intelligence about an enemy. It would seem that using lightning against him was indeed a foolish notion, but it made only a minute difference in the end, for unlike a Zanpakutō-welding Shinigami, Kidō offered a myriad of ways to attack, and Byakurai wasn't the only spell she'd mastered. Kenji's blade wove through the air with a degree of elegance and grace that made his apparent skill clear, but as with most displays of swordsmanship she found it ultimately lackluster. Still its strength was significant enough that she would not risk defending against it directly, but focus on evasion instead. Because of this, the attack never found its mark, for Megumi shimmered out of being moments before impact and appeared in mid-air some ways above him, both of her hands outstretched as she cast two spells simultaneously through her rare talent of Uraomote. Pitch black feathers fell from all around the two combatants, and a emerged in a bid to seize hold of his senses. It would be a terrifying sensation if effective, as darkness loomed on the periphery of his mind and sought to wash over him like a black tide, rendering his conciousness null and void. Thereby leaving him unable to defend himself from the second spell cast by Megumi. danced around her figure, causing the very air to ripple and quake because of the overwhelming heat, of such intensity that it threatened to sear Kenji's flesh but for its proximity alone. She raised her hand and lowered it in one swift motion, as the entire area around the empowered officer erupted into a towering azure inferno that set the surrounding structures alight and aimed to incinerate him, leaving not even ash to his name. While the sorceress spoke coldly to the firestorm, on the off-chance that Kenji was still alive to hear her. "I made a mistake? Don't flatter yourself, you writhing little catterpillar.. there's more to my Kidō than just lightning." Kenji heard the words hurled at him and felt her spells burn his skin. This short battle made his inexperience with Raijin apparently clear: not only could he barely control himself, for he operated on base instinct half the time he took the form, and like a natural bolt of lightning it flashed by quickly. Raijin was just that; a fleeting, destructive power-up that departed as quickly as it appeared, and it left him exhausted to the point of defenceless. Not that he would have been able to defend himself much had he been at full power. "Guess I won't avenge them after all. Sensei... Takeji..." It was then that the wind was kicked into a sudden frenzy! A fast-moving black-as-pitch twister sped towards the inferno, and all-the-while the sound of sickles slicing through the air could be heard. Lieutenant Hisagi cut massive swaths through the flames with blades of shadowy wind and through one of the gaps he caught sight of Kenji. The Hiroshi clansmen's kosode was burned almost completely from his back, and the severity of his burns was almost sickening. But his reiatsu was holding firm. Hisagi slid to a sudden stop and hurled Kazeshini through the gap and roughly wrapped his 3rd Seat in the chains of his Zanpakutō. With a mighty heave he pulled Kenji free before the flames returned to claim him and leapt up high to meet the charred body, whilst never once showing his back to his opposition. "You fought well." Hisagi assured him. "I'll get you out of this, don't worry." Kenji felt his doubts vanish. Hisagi had been his goal as a Shinigami for as long as he could remember. The man was practically a legend amongst the student body of Kenji's time, and he had heard him described as the ideal template for a Shinigami on more than one occasion since. He slumped into Hisagi's grip even as unconsciousness began to claim him. The last thing Kenji recalled before total blackness took hold of him was a two syllable word that filled him with hope: "Bankai". And the sound that followed it was the hissing wind of death. ---- A loud thundering noise echoed through the air and the ground began to shake dangerously. The Shinigami of the 9th Division and the traitorious members of the Kido Corps fighting on the grounds each fell off their feet, unable to maintain their balance in response to the continuous shaking. Keiichi amongst them. Before his Captain was able to delegate orders, Keiichi was the first amongst the 9th Division to rush outside the barracks to confront their aggressors, taking several unseated members with him to defend the entrance and bring the fight to them. During the fighting, Keiichi witnessed an enormous whirlwind erupt from a portion of the barracks before quickly vanishing. That was when it hit him. An energy signature he had become very familiar with disappeared. A man he truly respected and looked up to as a strict but kind teacher was no more. His Captain. Kazuya is gone, his life extinguished. Holding back tears for his Captain, Keiichi grimaced as he continued to fight the auxiliary members of the Kido Corps. This was not the time for Keiichi to be distracted unless he wanted to join his Captain in death so soon. Clenching his teeth and furrowing his brow, Keiichi brought the full wrath of his anger upon the traitors. Each of his blows began to become frantic movements, each slash of zanpakuto seething with anger as it bisected and decapitated the attackers left and right with no mercy. "You will all pay for this!" Keiichi declared, pointing his zanpakuto at the now terrified Kido Corps traitors. Besides Keiichi were two surviving Shinigami who followed him, both of whom echoed the same sentiment. A resounding "boom" burst through the sky and a single bright flash occurred, briefly blinding anyone unfortunate enough to glance overhead. Sensing something was wrong, Keiichi turned his head to the 9th Division Barracks, only to see it be enveloped in light before suddenly exploding in brilliant flames right him front of him, sending the young Shinigami off his feet. Before he could get up, the sudden burst of energy Keiichi felt disappeared, only to be replaced by a sense of suffocating heaviness. Fatigue began to wrap his body in its embrace. No matter how many times he tried, Keiichi was unable to stand up or even move his limbs for that matter. Raising his head to look towards the burning space that used to be the 9th Division Barracks, Keiichi could only see one lone figure wreathed in flames... The Flower and the Dragon Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the pink kimono fluttering in the breeze behind him, had been at top speed to reach his destination: the Squad 9 barracks. And trailing behind him, were the other officers that were able to mobilize at the first sign of attack. A rare look of worry was etched onto the wizened Captain-Commander's face, one that hadn't been seen on his face since the Quincy war. They thought they had retrieved that world of peace they won over a millennia ago, the one stolen by the looking for their revenge, but even after all of that, conflict rose its ugly head once again. Perhaps this was a destiny they could never overcome, no matter the amount of fighting they waged or the amount of effort they put into bringing about peace; conflict was the natural state of living beings, even in the Soul Society. Such thoughts, among others, fluttered about within the Captain-Commander's normally composed consciousness as he was making his way to the scene of the battle. With another shift from Flash Step, Kyōraku reached the damaged steps of the Ninth Division's barracks, whatever remained from the tremendous blaze ravaging the area; the Shinigami's one good eye centered on the destruction wrought by the allies-turned-enemies. Immediately, he noticed the fallen Keiichi, instinctively rushing to the officer's side, calling out to him. "4th Seat Yume...!" In response, Kyōraku rose his arm toward the officers behind him. "Scatter, look for any injured and provide first aid. Notify the 4th Division at once. Keep an eye out for the enemy." he ordered, the Captain-Commander's eye narrowing as he himself made his way further into the barrack ruins to get a better idea of the situation. Meanwhile, another leader had been already present in the area, assessing the situation as well from a different vantage point. An unassuming older man wearing ornate robes and with a somewhat peculiar haircut. The current Grand Kidō Chief and Kidō Corps Commander, one Fumio Enomoto. The most skilled sorcerer amongst the Shinigami and the one in charge of the furtive organisation that nurtured the magically gifted. The one who had ordered to commence that... operation. Was his face expression that of a traitor, a wry grin of satisfaction plastered on the face of someone content owing to the success of his deception and the ensuant bloodshed? Was it calm, the countenance of a cold-hearted monster who merely pursued his goal heedless of any moral values and the detriment of others? It was neither. Rather, his face was stiff, twitching ever so slightly, wide-open eyes moving erratically from corpse to corpse from beneath knitted eyebrows. His was the stare fixed at hands covered with blood. Within the turmoil that plagued his mind a single question, repeated over and over again, resounded like a madness mantra: Is it necessary it? Is it necessary it? Is it necessary it?. And his only response, not without a hint of doubt: Yes, it is. "I sincerely hope this is necessary", he said quietly. A short, elderly mage who stood beside him, a senior member of the Scholar Division called Jurō Henkō, looked at him and nodded. "The winds of change are blowing. You may soar upon them toward the sky, or let them scatter your ashes", he remarked somewhat cryptically. "Ashes, ashes, ashes", muttered a tall, lanky woman who towered over the two, head of the dreaded Shadow Department Maiko Ueki. "Those girls are reducing everything to ashes. How am I supposed to collect any valuable samples? Maybe I should go and obtain some myself, huuuh..." Despite the clamour and devastation in front of them, all three mages immediately sensed a new arrival. The unmistakable spiritual pressure of none other than Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyōraku. An unwelcome, but unavoidable development. The combat-oriented members of Night Corps that surrounded their seniors all shifted their stances and tensed in anticipation. "It is as you say, Henkō-dono", said Fumio in a pensive tone, his arms now hanging to his sides in preparation. "All that remains is to see whether the winds carry us to Heaven, or whether the sun burns us in punishment for our boldness and sends us plummeting to ." Jurō quietly rolled up his sleeves, exposing his arms covered in an intricate network of tattooed runes and symbols. At the same time, Maiko merely smirked and adjusted her glasses. Inevitably, the situation was about to escalate. They had to be ready. The die had been already cast. The Captain-Commander made his way to the eye of the storm, per se; the center of the destruction wrought upon the ninth division barracks. To him, the scenery was almost a moment of deja vu, harking back to the Seireitei's ruins during the stages of the Quincy war. Once more, those thoughts reared their ugly head; they thought peace had finally returned, but were such aspirations merely ideals and naivety? The traitor Aizen, captured; the Fullbringer avengers, neutralized; and the Quincy invasion, brought to a close. And yet, through it all, the signs of another battle took their place. These various thoughts passed through Kyōraku in the form of his sigh, halting his advance as he stood amidst the devastation. "It's rare to see the Kidō Corps in broad daylight like this. More so hiding in the shadows like the Stealth Force." the Captain-Commander called out into the void, yet he was fully aware of the presence he was speaking out toward. "I suppose this isn't a courtesy visit, in concern for your sister organization?" Kyōraku mused, yet the seriousness in his voice could not be mistaken. The Kidō Corps Commander let out a resigned sigh and shook his head. With a single wave of his hand he removed the shroud of Kyokkō he had cast to avoid detection. In that he revealed himself, his two high-ranking officers, and a small unit of Night Corps troops. He and the officers had already cast their wards. For the time being they remained invisible, awaiting a hypothetical ambush or the outbreak of a large-scale confrontation. Meanwhile, the troops assumed peculiar fighting stances suited to the use of Kidō. "Perceptive as always, Captain-Commander Kyōraku", remarked Enomoto. "It pains me greatly that we have to meet upon a battlefield, especially so on the opposing sides." Jurō and Maiko did not speak a word. Fumio ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the Gotei 13 leader with a mirthless smile upon his wrinkled face. "Believe me, I wish the peace we all had fought so valiantly for would last forever... and that is precisely the reason we are doing this. «''If you wish to protect that which must be protected, then cut down your foe from behind''»", he quoted the well-known motto taught at the . "I am afraid that owing to recent... developments, we have become opponents, Captain-Commander Kyōraku. We can no longer respect the authority of neither the nor the , and to fulfil our duty regardless, we have to act with utmost firmness of purpose." "Is that so?" Kyōraku responded, his eye matching lines of sight with the Kidō Corps superiors as they appeared onto the scene. "It wouldn't be the first time I've heard those words." Brief flashes came to the Captain-Commander, of Aizen's betrayal, of Yhwach's invasion, of events that transpired even before them. Every single one of those events arose from a singular shared aspiration: to destroy that which held the world together so that a world in their vision could be born in its place. And they all failed in those endeavors. Shunsui Kyōraku was a man who was there for it all, whether as an observer or a participant; through it all, those conflicts were crushed and this would be no different. To that end, the Captain-Commander gave a confident but subtle expression as he stared at the Kidō specialists, even outnumbered as he was. "I take it words won't be enough to satiate you and the others, Enomoto-san, if those are indeed your intentions. But I'm afraid after this..." Kyōraku remarked, gesturing toward the destruction brought to the barracks. "...words won't be enough to absolve you either." It was at that moment that a handful of the Shinigami officers that accompanied the Captain-Commander flashed onto the scene, standing in various spots behind Kyōraku as the latter maintained his sight on the Kidō Corps group before him. "Say your piece now, if there's anything you'd want to say on your behalf. But all the same, we'll be taking you into custody, Kidō Corps Commander, Enomoto Fumio." The aforementioned sorcerer looked to the side with a downcast gaze. Jurō arched his thick eyebrows, whereas a wide grin outstretched on Maiko's face. The Shadow Department Master was largely unconcerned about the opposing views and moral dilemmas at hand, her interest drawn instead to a number of invaluable specimens appearing before her bespectacled eyes. The senior member of the Scholar Division and a firm advocate of change, was probably the most resolute about the Kidō Corps' newfound goal. On the other hand Fumio Enomoto, the leader himself, remained deeply conflicted. Nevertheless, it had to be done. "I will not attempt to convince you with words either... Kyōraku-san", he said, now his gaze directed at the group of Shinigami officers. "Let us both do what we believe in and the history shall verify who was right." With those words he began turning away, unwilling to let the current situation escalate any further, particularly when faced by an enemy superior in number as well as combat power. In order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. To preserve the rebellion against the lies of Soul Society rather than let it burn brightly and die in a single flash. To withdraw, and fight another day... "Well said, my illustrious friend!", he heard as something heavy fell on his shoulder. Firm grip, too strong for comfort. Cold, barely perceptible aura. Jurō Henkō was clearly startled by the new, sudden arrival, while Maiko Ueki greeted the person with an aside glance of eyes narrowed into slits. Fumio froze, held in place, helpless like a stubborn child caught by an adult. It was him. Tall, imposing, unnaturally proportionate and symmetrical. Long, jet black hair interspersed with streaks of noble grey, olive skin, and robes that appeared tailor-made to invoke a certain impression. Elegant and ornate, superior to the Shihakushō of the Shinigami, white predominant over black, to signify contraposition. But by far his most striking feature were his eyes. Two scarlet, faintly gleaming irides embedded within pitch-black sclerae. Lone stars suspended in boundless void. Piercing stare devoid of warmth, like winter sun illuminating a frozen plain. "«''Dying to exterminate great evil.» That is another principle you Shinigami strictly adhere to, isn't it?", asked Hikaru Maebure, his right hand still almost crushing Enomoto's shoulder. "Commendable. Truly commendable. I almost regret what has to be done, alas...!" Finally, he let go of Fumio and walked toward the Captain-Commander at a measured pace. Calmly appraising the Captains who had come to stifle the unexpected revolt. Faint, sardonic smile on his face, dignified, handsome, yet marred by two long, intersecting scars. "Those who dare seek truth and atone for the sins of their forefathers shall not retreat when confronted by the lapdogs of nobility!", he exclaimed as he stopped abruptly and swung his arm in a broad gesture. "They shall fight, tooth and nail, for no great change is made without sacrifice of the highest order!" In response to his words, Maiko twirled her index fingers. Subsequently, a myriad glowing threads of spiritual energy manifested all around her, twisting and coiling like tendrils possessed of a life of their own. The intricate tattoos upon Jurō's arms shone brightly. A moment later plumes of cyan fire erupted above him, opening a gaping maw to the realm of eternal perdition. Even Fumio Enomoto lifted his hand in preparation, the air around him undulating visibly. "Let us make history", added Maebure. And in a single swift motion he drew his '' and pointed it at the Captain-Commander. A declaration of war. Aftershock "Here I thought that the Kidō Corps were dependable people", remarked Captain after letting out a heavy sigh. "I suppose a lot has changed ever since -san and -san left." He looked around the assembly hall where all Captains had gathered following the sudden revolt. Well, all the Captains who had survived. Several spots were glaringly empty. Was it the same more than a century ago, when 's scheme resulted in the forced departure of the future ? A chill ran down Rōjūrō's spine. Those were rather unpleasant memories. He pushed them to the back of his head, considering the situation at hand was unpleasant enough already. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Shūhei Hisagi, although he was not a Captain, was the only recognised authority left amongst the 9th Division. The surprising death of Captain Kuchiki had knocked him and his Division for six, and it was all Hisagi could do at present to keep morale up amongst his comrades. Half of the 9th Division was currently out of action. He didn't reply to Rose's comments however and simply stood where Captain Kuchiki would have in the line-up, whilst wearing a grim expression with his arms crossed against his chest. "So a clandestine part of our massive organization, wielding powers that we, the very Captains of the Gotei 13 seem to only vaguely understand, who haven't been seen or heard from in ages, and who appear in public veiled head to toe in toilet paper betrayed us. You know what they say.. curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" 's voice dripped with sarcasm, but the expression on his face was no less severe than anyone else present. Truthfully, he never could see why the Kidou Corps needed to remain so isolated from the Gotei 13, even the Omnitsukido, the Stealth Division was headed by a Captain of the Gotei 13 and was a public figure, but Fumio Enomoto was not. It was a curious arrangement that practically begged to be abused at some point, isolation did little to inspire loyalty. When next he spoke, it was in a more serious manner. "There's a new batch of future Shinigami entering the Academy soon, the Kidou Corps were supposed to have issued the newest installment of the Central 198 Spells. Without these, the Shinigami of the future will go without learning Kido, an art which served me well during my earliest days and has undoubtedly been a great help to all of us, this is an issue that we need to address quickly." He paused to let his words sink in, to remind people of just what they'd lost. Aside from the poor people killed in the revolt, of course, when he spoke again, he did so to the Captain of the 4th Division, Hisaka Tsukada. "Since I have my suspicions that the traitors will target more of us in the future, and I cannot be sure of my survival. I need to say this, Hisaka Tsukada-san, you were my first love." It was a deadpan statement, as it had been all of the other times he'd said it before. The Captain of the Fourth Division stood silently amidst the commotion, her expression poised as would be expected of a healer of her standing. Such was necessary so as to not incur panic amongst her allies, especially those whose closest subordinates had been left under her care. Yet, her mind was left a jumble of unanswerable inquiries, pointless theories and paranoid thoughts. In truth, her knowledge of the Kidō Corps was minimal. She had considered the possibility of joining their ranks were her own power deemed too volatile for the role of medic, but beyond that, she could count her interactions with its membership on but a single hand. Thankfully, she found, she was not the only one. Hisaka’s eyes shifted subtly to each Captain present, then to the spaces left bereft of any Captain to occupy them. The wayfaring shaman was no stranger to the ravages of conflict—the death and loss that would always follow, and the farewells she would grant to the departed; but this was all so soon. And without a doubt, more casualties would come. At the thought of it all, she exhaled a disappointed sigh. Beckoned to reality by Shinji’s words, Hisaka gave her fellow Captain a prolonged stare before a slow nod, the meaning of which she would leave for him to discern. Proper farewells were never quite her forte. The Captain-Commander sat at the head of the meeting hall, resting against the chair where his predecessor had once also occupied. Though, in matters like this, Yamamoto would often stand, holding his hidden Zanpakutō staff in front of him as he addressed the Captains. But Kyōraku took a more easygoing approach; it was rare for him to stand up when talking with the Captains. But once they had quieted down, the ostentatiously dressed Captain-Commander took to his feet and stepped forward, the haori over him fluttering briefly. Even for him, this situation was grim, and it made Kyōraku's usual joyful expression one of both mourning and concern. But his spirit had not been broken by this. If anything else, Central 46 knew that about this man, that he was an indomitable ember left behind in the faded flames of the Gotei 13 founder. "A long time ago, Yama-jii had told me about a monster that appeared in Soul Society. It had shown up when Soul Society was going through some really hard times, and it only made things worse in the end. But if it ever did, he might not come back..." the Captain-Commander spoke softly, his one good eye peering down at the ground before rising up to look at the other Captains. "I was just a kid back then, so I didn't really understand what he was talking about. It sounded like a fairy tale that you tell children before they go to bed. I can't say, even now, I fully understand it..." Stepping out a bit, Kyōraku curled his lips into a warm smile as his expression softened. "Yama-jii... No, Captain-Commander Yamamoto... never intended for the Gotei 13 to be about revenge or conquest, or even being swayed by despair. It was just about protecting our world. Protecting the human world. And protecting the balance of souls between them. Whatever happened then, or whatever is happening now, that is what we're all about. There's no need to focus on our past mistakes or mourn who we've lost, because they died to protect the Soul Society, and we, in turn, will fight to protect the Soul Society they died for. To give meaning to the dead. To make death mean something. That's what Shinigami are. I think... Yama-jii would also say something like that too." Kyōraku asserted with that subtle smile of his. "To deal with the gap left behind by the Kidō Corps, I propose one of our Captains lead a makeshift Kidō Corps. An organization tied to our Gotei 13, similar to the Onmitsukidō. They can assign their officers to deal with those duties in the meantime." Kyōraku suggested as he turned his head to look at the other Captains. "You'll make me hurl, Hirako. Love is but a sport, you either win or you lose. Besides, she wants a real man.. Not some creep with piano teeth." A man at the far end of the meeting hall, completely opposite of Shunsui's own seat, snarled backing up a few instances to before the Captain Commander had spoken. With closed eyes, he unleashed a sigh directed towards Shunsui's words. If you'd counted from left to right, starting at Shunsui's who'd sat in the middle, he was in the eleventh spot. Yes, the new Captain of the Eleventh Division himself, Yoshirou Yamakage, the current twelfth holder of the Kenpachi title. Arms folded and his eyes now slowly beginning to open, Yoshirou did his best to look around the room without moving his neck. "Sekigan, I never thought much of the Kidō Corps anyway. Whether we replace 'em or not, I'll still be able to sleep at night without the thought of that organization. But, whether those fallen men were apart of the Eleventh Division or not, they are still comrades. Being bent on revenge is something my old man has taught me to avoid as well, but, there's something about the pride of allowing one's comrades to be murdered and just brushing it aside." Yoshirou's statement to Shunsui, who he'd sometimes referred to as Sekigan (One Eye), was true. As Kenpachi, Yoshirou was considered a master swordsman and had never thought of incorporating kidō into his everyday combat. So he could care less about any of its members. It was even more of an excuse to be able to kill those who were masters in the art he deemed anti-warrior like. With his gold eyes completely opened and now locked onto Shunsui, Yoshirou spoke a final statement. "Besides, Sekigan. How are we going to fill a gap, with people we don't even have. Or, unless you've been evading work and haven't been paying attention to the numbers." "To interrupt the flow of the Gotei 13's current duties with the addition of a new role would cause too much chaos." A man with black hair and steel grey eyes spoke, the figure of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki coming into play. "If we are to continue teaching Kidō to the younger generation of Shinigami, we must form an association of those who bear fondness for the art, and enable them to take on these duties part-time, without interrupting their duties as Shinigami." As he spoke of those with fondness of Kidō, memories of his cousin Kazuya Kuchiki awoke. They were not on particularly fraternal terms. Nonetheless, they both respected each other's prowess, and none could deny Kazuya's skill within the arcane. "If we are to impart Kidō onto the next generation of Shinigami, it would be prudent form a Shinigami Kidō Association, Head Captain." Shinji's expression turned sour, but he made a point of pretending like he hadn't heard what the current Kenpachi had just said. He lifted a hand to his ear as he spoke "Wazzat? Were my looks just criticized by some seldom-seen Cleopatra lookalike? No, couldn't have been the case, no one that tacky could possibly be a Captain, must've been Rose." "Huuuh? Why are you dragging me into this all of a sudden, Shinji?", Ōtoribashi said with his eyes widened, the gloomy expression on his face replaced by histrionic shock. "Really, only someone as inelegant as you could start a petty squabble at a time like this." He turned to the side and ran his fingers through his wavy hair. "Unlike you, I haven't got any complexes to distract me from the matter at hand", he added, casting a menacing aside glance at Captain Hirako. Shinji made an exagerrated point of lifting his free hand to his other ear. While he addressed the rest of the Captains present. "Did our resident third-rate L'Oréal commercial just make an objection, I really couldn't tell. I was too distracted by the smell of his cheap shampoo." Even so, he recognized the severity of the situation as much as anyone else, and when he looked up next his features were a tad more serious. "So. What do we do about those people?" "Ah huh..." Kyōraku voiced out softly upon hearing Byakuya's countersuggestion, placing his curled finger against his chin as though in contemplation. "That does sound like a much better solution, Captain Kuchiki. I like it. Then we'll proceed with that, yes?" the Captain-Commander responded, feeling it would work better than to unnecessarily allocate their manpower toward such matters while they were on the onset of war. In terms of dealing with the primary issue, the Kidō Corps traitors, Kyōraku took a moment to consider what had happened; briefly touching upon all possible routes that came to mind in how to approach the situation. But as the Captain-Commander let out an exhale, he addressed the Captain's council with his usual tone. "As has been said before, what caused this problem was our lack of communication with the Kidō Corps in the past. But also due to that, we're unfamiliar with the skills their members possess. After all, their existence was all about further developing the field of Kidō, in a way we could not. And after what we've just witnessed, them slaughtering one of our own Captains and decimating an entire division with little trouble..." Kyōraku explained, his tone softened and his expression becoming more solemn as his one eye peered downwards. "Beyond that, we know their goal has something to do with taking over Soul Society, but we don't know how they'll go about it, nor where they will call their base while they plot their next moves. They have us in a frenzy right now, so they're likely expecting us to act rashly, expanding our forces out to hunt them all down, while causing our military strength to become thinned out as a result; allowing them to pick us off one by one, if they so choose. It plays right into their hands." he continued, once more looking toward his fellow Captains lazily. Kyōraku rose his right hand, extending three fingers out. "An advantage in knowing our powers, but we not knowing theirs. Them knowing where we are, and us not knowing. Them knowing how we're likely to act, but we knowing very little about their overall intentions. We're in dire straits. In these three ways, they have already seized a considerable advantage over us, while we're still reeling from our losses. If we're not careful in how we handle this, our Gotei 13 will not be able to last very long against them." In spite of such solemn words, the Captain-Commander formed a faint smile as he faced the council. "We'll have to be patient but attentive. Sooner or later, the Kidō Corps will make themselves known, but we will be ready for them. Above all else, we must stand together as the Gotei 13."